


Please Consider My Request

by acklesaway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesaway/pseuds/acklesaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a morning of shopping on Black Friday, Castiel is sure the townspeople are possessed. He tries to convince Dean they need to leave so they can blow it off the map. Dean needs some persuading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Consider My Request

**Author's Note:**

> Crack. I had an idea of Cas shopping on Black Friday and tra la la, we have this. Not beta'd because of lack of friends in this fandom, so if you see anything wonky, just tell me and I'll fix it, thanks! I'll get a beta soon, I swear. Title belongs to Phoenix.

Dean finds himself in a nice dream, for once, caused by a delicious food-induced coma. That quickly changes as he hears a familiar fluttering _in_ his dream, and that is never good. He had been tired after the hunt and Sam had brought so much food to eat last night and now he was full and sleepy and he didn't have time for Castiel.

He was sure Castiel was going to _make_ time for Dean.

Sure as it would happen, Castiel is standing in front of him. Castiel looks just a little worse for wear. His clothes are more skewed than they usually were, his hair is tousled and he is wearing his largest Humanity-Must-End glare.

He looked down at Dean. "Didn't you just eat?" His face was addled with confusion now.

Dean looked down to the table he was currently at. It was in fact a kitchen table filled with sandwich ingredients. But a man was allowed to do whatever he wanted to in his dream.

"Yep."

"Finish you dream sandwich because you need to pack your things and we must leave immediately."

Dean looked up, and Castiel lost his confused look and it was back at Humanity-Must-End. Dean really hopes it wasn't something he did this time because he really doesn't feel like fixing the world because he pissed off Castiel.

"What? Why? Dude, I'm sleeping."

Castiel closed his eyes, like he couldn't believe Dean was asking questions and not doing what he bid. "Don't ask stupid questions, Dean. Let's go."

Dean crossed his arms and glared at Castiel. "What's going on, Cas?"

Castiel turned to the side, agitation present on his features. "It is not of import."

Dean scoffed. Castiel was being frustrating, and it was most likely because he was frustrated with Dean for not following his orders. But tough shit. When did Dean follow his orders anyway? This should not come as a surprise. "It fucking sounds of import."

Castiel was in front of him within seconds. His eyes were filled with righteous anger and only a bit of it was focused on Dean. "This city is full of...something. Everyone is possessed and holy water doesn't work. I tried to cleanse their souls but nothing. I even _exorcised_ two middle-aged women, but it was to no avail. We must leave," Castiel urged Dean. "And then, we are going to blow it up."

Dean couldn't believe this. Not this again.

"We are not going to blow it up."

Castiel was still looking at Dean and he looked so exasperated that he was wasting _breath_ on Dean. Dean wasn't going to sit here while he blew up a little rinky dink town, no matter how insignificant it was.

"Dean, I will drag you out of this room if I have to, but we're leaving."

Dean stood up to face off with Castiel. He will not back off on this. Not when so many innocent lives were at stake. "I'm not leaving," he spit at Castiel.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean, taking his challenge. "Fine. You'll blow up with it."

They stared at each other for a minute, neither of them backing down. So be it if Dean died along with it. Castiel can't just blow something up everytime he gets mad.

They will always have this fight and Dean will never back down. He didn't even give reason, _good_ reason, why they needed to blow the city up. So there's a few crazy people out. No big deal.

Looking closer, Castiel looked almost downright _angry_ at humanity. Usually he was closed off in his reasoning to be angry at humanity, but now he was letting actual emotions slip through and something was wrong.

That was what let his guard down.

Even though he would call it "bluffing" later.

"Just tell me."

Castiel grit his teeth. "We do not have _time_ , Dean."

Dean guffawed. "We're in a _dream_ for fuck's sake. And I know you can "bend time" or whatever you said. Just tell me and I'll decide if you can blow it up or not."

Castiel lost some of his anger. "You'll say no, regardless."

Dean shrugged and grinned at him. "If the story has anything to do with Sam, I'll agree to the city."

Castiel looked away from Dean and Dean needed to choose his words a little better. "Actually," he trailed off.

Dean held up his hand to stop him. "Sam and the apocalypse, I'll agree. Anything else, you still have to tell me."

Castiel sighed and snapped his fingers. All of a sudden, Bobby's kitchen turned into a Best Buy. Dean didn't even know this town _had_ a Best Buy around, but he was wrong.

It was crowded to the walls, no matter Castiel wanted to smite the lot of them. Shopping was never really Dean's thing. Especially on Black Friday. Then it hit Dean like a 2x4. It was Black Friday and Castiel went shopping in a crowded place. No matter he thought the people were possessed. He let Castiel show him his side of the story, though, because he did promise him.

Castiel pointed to Sam who was currently getting into a colorful argument with one of the tech guys about...something. Dean wasn't really sure. Castiel didn't seem too interested. "So, Sam _convinced_ me to go shopping with him this morning before dawn," he says it with such distaste that Dean's sure that Castiel isn't going to alert Sam he's going to smite the town before he actually does it. "It was a gift for you because apparently there's a celebration of your birth coming up; I figured it would be appropriate."

And when was Castiel ever appropriate before.

 _Angels_ , he thought to himself.

Castiel snapped, and the scene changed. They were now in the DVD section. Castiel was arguing with a few men and he didn't look pleased, at all. What he was holding in his hand was all distorted and Dean was pretty sure he was hiding it from him. The sneaky bastard.

"Then I had to fight these three men for it when they claimed it was for their wives but it was really for them. And what is it about you men? Nothing to fight an Angel over."

He snapped again and Castiel was standing still as seven children circled around him wildly. One of the boys kept trying to grab the box out of Castiel's hand but he wasn't having any of it. Castiel looked so angry; he was surprised no one in the store said anything. That was a scary ass sight. "I had to endure some...children, and you can tell how pleasant that was."

The next snap made Dean tense right next to Castiel. There was a woman who was pressed against Castiel in all the wrong, well technically _right_ , places. Her hands were trailing lower and Dean felt his teeth clench. He shouldn't be subjected to this. Castiel was a dick. "Then this woman tried to distract me with her body that I finally knew something was wrong. These people were _possessed_."

Then he saw Castiel pressing his hand to some customers’ foreheads and yet nothing happened. Then he threw some holy water on a woman, and she slapped Castiel's face, but she was obviously in more pain than him. Then he watched the many botched exorcisms, which was just hilarious.

Castiel was quite the...character.

Dean laughed to himself. "They're not possessed, Cas," he told him.

The store surrounding paused and everyone was frozen. "How are they not? This is not common behavior, Dean." Castiel didn't look like he believed him.

Dean sighed and he really hated his life sometimes. "It's...crap. It's Black Friday, Cas. People go crazy over deals today."

Triumph lit up in Castiel's eyes and it was almost too much. Dean snorted in laughter. "Deals! You admit soul dealing is involved," Castiel countered and Dean really wanted to crawl in a hole to die. Or something.

"Sales, Cas!" He yelled. "Big things for cheap money."

They stared at each other for a single moment.

"I still don't understand, but-" Castiel started, but Dean interrupted him.

He snorted. "Obviously."

Dean turned on him, making Dean shut his mouth. " _But_ ," he carefully enunciated, "I won't smite them if what you say is true."

"It is," Dean assured him.

Castiel shrugged. "Very well." He snapped and now they were back in the hotel room. Dean felt drowsier so he was sure he was now awake. He was probably awake the whole time. He couldn't tell.

It was still dark outside, and when Dean looked at the alarm clock next to him he was a bit appalled. It was only 8am. He shouldn't be awake. He could throttle Castiel.

But he decided against it because he was warm and if he got up to strangle Castiel, to no avail, he'd be cold.

He was curious about something though. He wondered what Castiel got him that was so important that he was willing to _smite_ a city for.

"What'd you get me anyway?"

His eyes were on the Best Buy bag in his hand, which was twisted tightly around his fingers. Castiel looked down at the bag as if he wanted to smite it instead.

"It was going to be for your day of birth, but I really don't want to hold onto this blasted thing any longer."

He tossed it onto the bed and Dean raised an eyebrow and brought his hand inside the bag, wanting to be surprised. When he took the object out of the bag, no longer distorted, he was touched a little bit.

Castiel was closer now. He was sitting on Sam's bed, looking ready to go back to Heaven at any moment, now that he's wasted his allotted Dean time of the day.

"You're telling me," he started, making Castiel look up at him with wide eyes. "You went to _Best Buy_ on _Black Friday_ and endured what you were sure were possessed humans to buy me the first 2 season of _Dr. Sexy. M.D._?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

He would _never_ go to Best Buy, let alone on Black Friday, for someone and he had just a little more patience than Castiel.

Castiel shopping in that place was a miracle of God, if Dean had ever seen one before.

Castiel's gaze bore into Dean's skin. "I'm not sure if it was the "best" buy, but to answer your question, yes. And for the record, I'm still sure they're possessed."

Dean coughed. "Come to bed, Cas."

Castiel's eyebrows furried together. "I do not have need for--"

"Sleep," Dean finished for him from memory. "Yeah. But, trust me," he grinned at Castiel. He even got out of his _warm_ bed to slide over to Castiel.

Castiel stared at him as he watched Dean push him down onto Sam's bed. He gestured up the bed, and Castiel scooted up the bedspread. Dean sat on the bed and removed Castiel's trench coat, tossing it on the side of Sam's bed. Dean crawled over to Castiel, and leaned back on his heels, watching the angel watching him.

Sam was going to be pissed but whatever. He dragged Dean's angel to a store on Black Friday, knowing his low tolerance for idiocy and his lack of patience. He deserved them on his bed, in Dean's opinion. He leaned forward and kissed Castiel. Castiel pressed forward against him, just like Dean hoped he would be-- an unstoppable force.

Dean pulled away with a downright _dirty_ grin on his face. "Trust me," he repeated, "There won't be much sleep going on."

End.


End file.
